Human milk oligosaccharides (HMOs) are known to be the most relevant factor for the development of intestinal microbiota in breast-fed infants [1]. Also, HMOs have been reported to play important roles in preventing adhesion of pathogens and toxins to epithelial surfaces [2]. Fucosyloligosaccharides, such as 2′-fucosyllactose, lacto-N-fucopentaose and lacto-N-difucohexaose, are common HMOs. Fucosylated oligosaccharides act as growth stimulating factors for select Bifidobacteria and soluble analogs of receptors for pathogenic bacteria, thereby protecting infants against infection from enteric pathogens and binding of toxins [3, 4]. Specifically, α-1,2-linked fucosylated oligosaccharides are reported to exhibit protective activity against several pathogens including Campylobacter jejuni [3, 5], Salmonella enterica serotype Typhimurium [6], Enterotoxigenic E. coli [7], Helicobacter pylori [8] and noroviruses [9]. Among them, 2′-fucosyllactose (2-FL) is typically the most abundant fucosyloligosaccharide in human milk and accounts for more than 30% of total HMOs [3, 5]. Low levels of 2-FL in the milk of some mothers have been reported to be associated with a higher rate of diarrhea in breast-fed infants [3]. Hence, 2-FL is a promising oligosaccharide for nutraceutical and pharmaceutical purposes.